my myself and i
by shaman karo
Summary: como haces para que alguen que amas te note...cuando tiene a alguen perfecto a su lado?,en esecaso...solo resta confier en uno mismo y olvidarse del resto...pero....¿y si todo eso se diera vuelta? fan fic yaoi gakutoxhiyoshi SHONEN AI¡¡¡ XDDDDDDDDDDD


POT fan fic "me,myself and i"

genero:shonen ai

pareja:gakutoxhiyoshi

summary:"como haces para que alguen que amas te note...cuando tiene a alguen perfecto a su lado,en ese

caso...solo resta confier en uno mismo y olvidarse del resto...pero...¿y si todo eso se diera vuelta?

**ME MYSELF AND I YO,YO MISMO Y YO**

caminaba por los frios pasillos de la escuela,con rumbo a el salon de clases...aunque era muy temprano,me apresuraba

no para llegar temprano y que el profesor no me reprendiera,sino para regalarme la vista,y pensar..."que fue bueno levatarme

esta mañana" adorando a mi ser amado...

me apresuraba al salondel 9 año de la escuela,cuando lo vi...su magneficiencia era indescriptible,el solo ver su rostro

me llenaba de una felicidad desbordante,cosa que no era comun,yo,hiyoshi wakashi demostrando felicidad...algo que nadie

se imaginaria nunca,ya que siempre mostraba un semblante frio y sin emociones.

lo observaba...mientras charlaba con sus compañeros...riendo..como era de costumbre,simplemente estaba enaorado

de mukahi gakuto, su risa era tan refrescante,irradiaba felicidad,no creo que algo pudiese ser mas perfecto que el,

todo se desenvolvia como era de costumbre,hasta que llego el...cruzando la puerta,el chico de cabellos azules...

y mirada profunda...aquiel que era el dueño de los suspiros de mi amado,una de las personas que mas detestaba en

el mundo,yuushi oshitari.entro como era de costumbre,buscado su asiento,que estaba a unos cuantos pupitres del de

gakuto-san.

cuando gakuto lo noto,se avalanzo contra el...abrazandolo como siempre,y oshitari-san,no dandole la importancia

que se merececia tan maravilloso ser,como lo odiaba por hacerle eso,acaso no se daba cuanta lo valioso que el era?

creo que no...depues de todo,siempre crei que oshirati-san era un gran idiota,solo eso...

miebntras miraba aquella escena,la alarma d emi reloj sono,eso indicaba que las clases comenzarian por eso, me

retire de los pasillos,con direccion a mi aula,esperando ancioso la hora del reseso..para ver nuevamente a mi amado.

las horas pasaban lentamente,infames,parece que cuando uno quiere que mas rapido suceda algo..pero es...

cuando estaba en el reseso...o en las practicaslos unicos momentos que tengo para estar con gakuto-san

parece como sie el tiempo se me fuera de las manos como agua...que paradoja...

mientras dibagaba en mis pensamientos...la campana del reseso corto mi semi-transe (sk-JEJEJEJ TRANSE¡¡¡)

ahi me levante mecanicamente,dirigiendome hacia afuera...como lo hacia siempre,al encuentro con gakuto-san

pero..algo interrumpio mi marcha,escuchaba voces desde el salon de ciencias...primero no le di mucha atencion,

ya que de seguro,eso no era de mi incumbrencia,pero...cuando oie esa palabra...decidi intometerme en ese momento.

-yu...shi...ah...-esa voz me hera familiar...era la voz de atobe,sin duda alguna,que suplicaba por aquel indiviuo

cuando me asome,pude divizar la figura de mi buchou,y el otro no era nada mas ni nada menos que el,oshitari-san

me quede atonido al ver esa imagen,ambos besandose...tocandose...gimiendo sin nihibiciones,simplemente

no pude asimilar lo que en es emomento miraba...cuando crei que era suficiente,me retire de ahi...teniendo

grabado ese momento en mi cabeza(sk-mas vale que no tengas ideas raras en la cabeza despues hiyoshi eh...

hiyoshi-la unica que hace eso sos vos¡¡¡¡ sk-mentira¡¡¡recuerda un dibujo ke vio de kajimoto super hotMI BEBOTE...

hiyoshi-ves?).cuando volvi en mi...camine hacia el patio a una gran velocidad,en parte para alejrme de alli pero

principalmente para contrarme con gakuto-san.

cuando llege al patio,estaba el,sentado cercade la fuente de agua,como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre,para esperar

a aquel bastardo que en ese momento,se revolcaba con el buchou

-ah...hiyoshi-kun¡ como estas?-interrogo el,sonriendome como siempre lo hacia.

-muy buenos dias,gakuto-sempai-salude formalmente como siempre.

-acaso viste a yuushi hoy?

-...-dude un poco,ya que al decirle lo que vi...seria muy doloroso para el-no...no lo vi hoy-calle,era la oportunidad

perfecta para revelar al farsante ese en frente de mi sempai,pero..algo me decia que no lo hiciera,acaso es eso que llaman

"conciencia"?

-que extraño,me dijo que lo esperara aca,teniamos que charlar sobre nuestra cita de hoy a la noche...-decia el

preocupado,me lastimo,me dolio,apesar de no ser una herida fisica,no tanto por que ellos salieran,sino por el hecho

de que oshitari-sempai estaba jugando con sus puros sentimientos,eso..me hacia hervir la sangre.por lo otro

simplemente me entristecia,y a la vez me desesperanzaba,me hacia ver algo que me negaba a mi mismo

pero siempre supe: el nunca sera para mi,de cualquiera,menos mio.

-si lo veo,le dire que esta usted aca esperandolo-le respondi con el poco coraje que me quedaba.

-muchas gracias hiyoshi-me dijo,luego,me abrazo,como nunca lo habia hecho nadie.me tomo por sorpresa

nunca creo que reaccionaria asi,me quede un rato,sin liberarme de su asentamiento,por instinto,despues lo

aparte de mi,sosteniendole los brazos,mirando fijamente su hermoso rostro.simplemtne era perfecto...

despues,me despedi de el,aunque no habia terminado el reseso,tenia ke volver un poco mas antes al salon

para acomodar unos libros que habia sacado sobre matematicas e historia de la bibloteca.

mientras caminaba a aquel lugar,mi vista era cegada por la pila de libros que traia en mi brazo.uando sin

querer choque a alguen.

-perdon-dije yo..tratando de dispersar alguno de los libros.para ver a quein habia golpeado

-deberias ver por donde caminas.-esa voz...tan irritable..

-oshitari-sempai...-fue mi respuesta seca

-alguen tan pequeño como tu no deberia cargar todo ese peso,permiteme-trato de tomar alguno de los libros

que yo traia para aligerar mi carga

-no,gracias,yo puedo solo-mientras decia eso,le arrebataba el libro de sus manos,ofreciendole una muy notoria mirada

de odio,por que antes de que permitir que el me ayudara,preferiria que un tren me pasara encima

-ehh...eh... tranquilo,si? por que estas enojado ahora?-me decia mientras me seeguia en mi camino a la bibloteca

-...

-acaso te hice algo malo?

-a mi no...-DIABLOS¡¡¡ lo habia dicho,ahora con esto se daria cuenta de lo que vi.

-como?..ah...claro...ya se,todavia estas enamorado de mukahi verdad?

-no digas estupideces

-no te apenes enano,lo que sientes son celos...solo eso...

me daba rabia admitirlo,pero tenia algo de razon el bastardo,estaba celoso...pero aparte de eso,sabia que estaba

jugando con gakuto-san...el no lo queria,solo era odiaba a ese tipo...

-por que no respondes? acaso di en el clavo?

-no tengo por que responder tan absurda pregunta

pero antes de poder seguir,me tomo del brazo...haciendome tirar los libros al suelo,apricionando mi cuerpo

contra la pared,acercando su rostro al mio.

-no me vuelvas a responder asi,maldito melancolico...-me decia mientras apretaba fuertemente mi muñera..apricionandola contra la pared.

-no me molestes...maldito idiota...-le respondi osadamente..ya estaba harto de llamarlo de una manera respetuosa,

por ser mi superior no significa que lo tenga que tratar como un rey,el unico que se merecia ese trato era gakuto-san,solo el.

-oh...que miedo... se que estas encabronado con migo,ya que ando con mukahi..y te da coraje eso,verdad? pero asumelo

chiquillo,el esta perdidamente enamorado de mi...como crees que pudiendome tener a mi te querria a ti? que idiota.

-basta,no me hables...

-ah..por que no quieres que hab le mas? acaso estoy en lo correcto? que patetico

-yo,vi lo que atobe-san y vos hacian en el salon...

-asi que lo viste no? me parece bien

-por que...quiero que solo me expliques por que le haces esto a gakuto-san,el te ama,apesar de que seas una escoria

-por que? por que se me da la gana,yo no siento nada por mukahi,solo es alguen mas,no me interesa-decia sin piedad

el no podia creer lo que deica,era tan desvergonzado,que hasta me lo decia en mi propia cara-mi verdadero

amor es atobe-san...

-lo sabia...solo estas jugando con el...eres un...-antes de concluir,oi una voz...

-yu...yushi...no...p...-pero antes de que concluyera,la voz de gakuto-san se romio en llantos,habia

escuchado toda la conversacion.

-esas lagrimas que el esta derramando,tu lo haras con tu sangre-le dije antes de correr detras de gakuto-san

cuando lo encontre,estabatirado en el suelo,abrazando sus pierdas,detras de las escaleras del sotano del gimnacio

-gakuto-san...-lo llame,y el no respondio...escuchaba sus solloso estaba herido..demasiado

-no puedo creerlo-susurro el al fin-crei que me amaba...pero solo...-y volvio a romper en llantos otra vez,pero ahora

se abrazaba de mi cuello,empapando mis hombro,mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-el no lo merecia,usted era demasiado para un tipo como el..no llore gakuto-san-intentaba tranquilizarlo

aunque yo por alguna extraña razon,me sentia mal como el

-hiyoshi-sevanto su cabeza para mirarme-y ahi fue cuando...sus hermoso labios rozaron los mios,de sorpresa

pero no desagradable,esa escena,tan romantica y perfecta,con la que habia soñado tantas veces,alfin era realidad

como era inexperto,lo besaba tiernamente,como se besa auna chica,aunque tampoco habia besado a una nunca.

cuando nos separamos,gakuto-san limpio sus labgrimas,y rapidamente se levanto del suelo,saliendo corriendo

de ese lugar,dejandome solo..en la oscuridad,mirando la nada.

despues de recuperarme de aquella situacion,me percate de que ya era le horario de salia,puesto que la escuela

terminaria las clases mas temprano,ya que se avecinaba el festival escolar de fin de año,y tenian que organizar todo

por eso saliamos mas temprano.

llegue a mi casa,mi padre me pregunto si queria entrenar,pero no tenia animos para nada.subi a mi habitacion

y me tire pesadamente a mi cama,para pensar...en que haria de ahora en mas desde ese beso

ya eran las tarde,cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando mi celular sono,no pude reconocer el numero.

-hola,habla hiyoshi-dije

-hiyoshi,soy gakuto,necesito que hablemos,estas ocupado?-no entendia...como habia conseguido mi nuemro?

-esta bien...si puedo

-encontremonos en el parque que esta a unas calles de la escuela

-esta bien

-nos vemos

cortamos el telefono,no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que el queria hablar con migo,pero nada perdia en ir a ver

ademas,queria aclara todo lo que paso.

emprendi mi camino al lugar antes dicho,me fue un poco dificil convencer a mi padre para que me dejara salir

tan tarde en la noche,pero al final pude salir. el calido viento,que anunciaba el verano,era mi compañero en

mi camino,a encontrarme con el ser que tanto amaba.

cuando llege,encontre a gakuto-san sentado en un columpio,amacandose suavemente,como para matar el tiempo

-gakuto-san

-hiyoshi-y asi..se levanto de el columpio,abrazandome,mismo acto que yo repeti

-yuushi...el me dijo...

-no te preocupes,yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase,gakuto-san...

-hiyoshi..yo...

entonces me miro,con una mirada llena de ternura,algo qeu nunca habia experiemntado,estaba embelezado

hasta que tome su hermoso rostro con mism manos,besandolo

-mukahi,yo...te amo...-le dije,para volver a besarlo una vez mas.

-hiyoshi...yo tambien...te amo...-y asi..ambos sellamos ese pacto...esa noche de verano...mientras,que la oscuridad

de la noche,y el brillo de las estrellas eran testigos de nuestro pacto,ese que nunca se romperia,por que

gracias a el,tengo alguien mas en que confiar que en mi mismo...ya no habra mas un yo,o un yo mismo para mi

por que ahora le perte nezco,soy suyo...y de nadie mas...y el es mio.

olvidando para siempre ese pensamiento que tenia de saber que nunca seria para mi,pero ahora lo tengo a mi lado,

como siempre soñe,a mi lado,para quererlo y amarlo como solo el se merece.

me,myself and i : fin

**Shaman Karo**


End file.
